


Grass Type's Better!

by DejaBoo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping™, Light-Hearted pretty much all the way, M/M, Multi, Namelessshipping, all the chapter titles are P Uns, aquaplantshipping???, canon??? I don't know her, confused petty lesbians, is that what this is called?, just a lot of pettiness, nothing ever gets tooo heavy, rarepair femslash for your soul, with a side of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaBoo/pseuds/DejaBoo
Summary: Charmander. Bulbasaur. Squirtle. One of these three would be chosen to be a young trainer's ultimate partner and best friend for life. The day to choose had finally come for a young girl named Leaf. She had dreamed of this day her entire childhood, as many children did. They would all talk about which Pokémon they would choose as their starter. Most had a hard time deciding. Leaf did not.





	1. Grass Knot What I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee what is this? I've crawled out from underneath of my rock to give you Pokegays once more. There is honestly nothing, and I mean NOTHING, for this ship. and I get it I probably have just an aesthetic liking for it more than anything. But! I'm having fun with this and I hope you will too

Charmander. 

Bulbasaur. 

Squirtle.

One of these three would be chosen to be a young trainer's ultimate partner and best friend for life. The day to choose had finally come for a young girl named Leaf. She had dreamed of this day her entire childhood, as many children did. They would all talk about which Pokémon they would choose as their starter. Most had a hard time deciding. Leaf did not.

Leaf knew from the moment she saw it, that the water type Squirtle would be her starter. She fell in love at first sight. It was strong, cute, and it was water type; Leaf's favorite type. Sure, Charmander wasn't bad. It was certainly the most popular among her peers. Bulbasaur, well, let's just say it wasn't her cup of tea. She didn't hate it or anything, it would just be her last choice.

She wasn't thinking about that now, however. As she all but skipped toward the Pokémon Lab, her mind was full of nothing but thoughts of the adventures she and her Squirtle would have in the very near future.

"Professor! I'm here," Leaf called as she swung open the front door of the lab.

"Oh, well, hello," Professor Oak answered pulling himself out of his work looking somewhat disheveled and more than a little surprised.

Leaf cheerily sauntered farther in the lab.

"Heehee," Leaf giddily laughed. "So," Leaf was wringing her hands together in anticipation, "I think it's finally time."

"Y-you seem very excited," the professor seemed uncharacteristically...nervous? He awkwardly looked around as if trying to find something. 

Leaf tilted her head in confusion. "Is something the matter, Professor?"

"I'm sorry. This is terribly rude of me, but..." he squints as if bracing for something, "What was your name again?"

Leaf stares at him blankly. All her previous enthusiasm slowly deflating like a balloon. 

Giving him the most deadpan expression she can muster to match her deadpan tone she says, "It's Leaf. You asked me to come here."

Oak blinks.

"To get my first Pokémon!"

Finally the cogs start turning in his head, "Oh, oh, yes, I remember now," Oak sighs running his hand through his (receding) hair. "Ah, I'm awfully sorry. It gets harder and harder to remember these sorts of things at my age, and I'm so very busy all the time..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Leaf says rolling her eyes.

"Give this old man a break will you." He says turning and walking back towards his desk where there are mountains of papers and other miscellaneous things, Leaf trailing behind.

"Ah, well, goodness, this makes things a bit awkward. Maybe I should've had the three of you pick on the same day," he says as he begins digging through the mess.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, just a couple of days ago my grandson and another boy in town picked their Pokémon and-aha" the professor manged to find a Pokéball that had been buried under all that. 

He gently tossed the Pokéball. It burst open with a small flash of light. Leaf bent slightly with her hands on her knees waiting to see what came out.

A little blue Pokémon with a green bulb on its back yawned and stretched upon its release. It groggily looked up at Leaf with curious red eyes.

"Bulbasaur." Leaf plainly stated.

"That's right," Oak confirmed taking a seat in his desk chair. He lifted the Pokémon onto his desk and began scratching it under its chin. It happily growled at his touch. "This little one wasn't chosen the other day, and I'm afraid it's the only one left."

Oak pulled his hand away and the tiny Pokémon ran towards the other side of the desk. It looked up at Leaf with shining, expectant eyes.

Leaf was shocked. All she could do was stare at it with her mouth agape. The Bulbasaur tilted its head not understanding Leaf's reaction.

"I...but I...wanted Squirtle."

"Well we could wait until I'm sent another one, but who knows how long that would take. They're incredibly hard to find in the wild and I'm only occasionally donated an egg, usually trainers don't want to give up one that rare. It could take years."

Leaf completely withers upon hearing that. Her expression and her heart dropping. Bulbasaur flinches at the change and takes a few steps back looking almost like it feels guilty. Leaf looks at the Professor.

"It's up to you what to do, Leaf."

Leaf looks back down at the poor Pokémon and can't help it when her expression sours. She'll never forget the look it made back at her. It looked like it was about to cry. It was the saddest look a Pokémon could possibly have. It made her feel like the scummiest person alive.

She knew at that moment there was no choice. She forced as much of smile as she could muster.

"I'll take it!"


	2. Don't be such a Worry Seed

Bulbasaur always seemed nervous. In and out of battle, it would glance back at Leaf like it was trying to make extra sure that it wasn't doing anything wrong. It was self conscious, it felt inadequate. Leaf knew it was her fault, she always felt guilty seeing it so on edge all the time, but she wasn't quite sure how to help it. She just hoped that it would get better with time. She tried her best to make it feel appreciated, showering it with words of praise after every battle, win or lose.

They did make fairly good progress through the region since leaving Pallet Town. They cleared their first Gym in Pewter City. Receiving the Boulder Badge from Brock who made Leaf only slightly uncomfortable by taking his shirt off during the battle. She won all the same making her happy enough to forgive the somewhat creepy lack of clothing.

She felt that after the endeavor, her and Bulbasaur grew a little bit closer too. It seemed just as proud as she was to have come through victorious.

They were in Cerulean City now. She liked the laid-back atmosphere of the city when they first arrived, but now she found herself irritated. She had been eager to challenge the Gym only to find that the leader wasn't there, and when she asked the gym trainers where they might be, none of them knew! Sounds pretty irresponsible for someone whose supposed to be a leader.

She's lounging in the Pokémon Center scrolling through the Fame Checker the Professor had given her since she has nothing better to do. She decides to look up this leader of Cerulean Gym.

Cerulean City Pokémon Gym

Leader:Misty | Water Type Specialist

This got Leaf's attention. She scrolls through more questions and rumors about Misty. She doesn't realize how enthralled she's become. 

Favorite kind of Pokémon?

"My policy is an all-out offensive with Water-type Pokémon!"

She sounds tough and likes water Pokémon. Leaf likes the sound of that. She looks out the window and towards the Gym. If only she'd just hurry up and come back. Leaf sighs and looks back down. She continues to scroll when suddenly a rumor of interest catches her eye.

There's a rumor...

Cerulean Cape is a famous date spot.

Misty, the Gym Leader, has high hopes about this place.

Cerulean Cape, huh? That's not far. She picks up her bag and heads north of town.

\-----

The Nugget Bridge is, well, it sure is a thing. She scans the length of it to see the overwhelming amount of trainers scattered across the whole thing. She looks to her side expecting to see Bulbasaur looking anxious, but surprisingly it looks excited and determined for the battles ahead. 

Leaf smiles. "Revved up for some heart-pounding battles little buddy."

It stomps its little forefeet in what Leaf supposes was supposed to be intimidating, but just ended up being painfully adorable. Leaf can't help but giggle, Bulbasaur looking back confused as to why she would laugh at such a terrifying display.

"Heehee, may the poor souls of this bridge find refuge from the powerful beast." Leaf said with a "scary" voice between her giggles.

This seemed to give Bulbasaur confidence as it ran ahead toward the bridge with its head held high.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Leaf called running after it smiling ear to ear. 

Maybe not getting a Squirtle wasn't so bad after all. She feels a warmness thinking about Bulbasaur, but she is quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Bulbasaur stops dead in its tracks.

Leaf nearly falls trying to avoid running into Bulbasaur. "Hey, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

When she looks at Bulbasaur's face it looks small and scared like it had the first few days, having lost all the confidence it had just a moment prior. Leaf follows Bulbasaur's line of sight to a pair of trainers battling at where the bridge just begins.

Two boys, one had a Charmander, the other had a Squirtle. They must be the two the Professor had talked about. Bulbasaur began slowly stepping backward.

"I feel sorry for them," Leaf suddenly said surprising Bulbasaur. "They missed out on the best Pokémon." Leaf smiles softly petting Bulbasaur's head. "Oh well, lucky me then." 

Bulbasaur seemed to understand. Even if it didn't know exactly what she said, it knew she was there for it. That their bond was more important than a missed Squirtle.

Bulbasaur's eyes lit up with determination once more. It confidently moved forward once more. Looking back at Leaf this time with certainty.

Leaf nodded back with a small smile. "We can do this." Leaf gave as final sentiment as they approached the two trainers.


	3. Power Whipped Out of the Blue

Surprisingly, it looked as if the Charmander had beaten the Squirtle when Leaf and Bulbasaur came up on them.

"Awww! You just lucked out!" The Squirtle user sounded pretty cocky for losing against an easy type match-up.

The Charmander user said nothing in reply as he recalled his Pokémon back to its ball.

"H-hey!"

Both trainers turn to look directly at Leaf. She tenses, but feels Bulbasaur nuzzling her leg easing her nerves significantly.

"You're Blue Oak, right?" She knew his name because everyone in Pallet Town knew the Professor's grandson, Blue made sure of that. She would have addressed the other boy too except she had no idea what his name was. She's sure she's seen his face around town, but she really doesn't know who he is.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Blue says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I thought so. I'm Leaf. I got this Bulbasaur from your grandfather's lab. He said that-"

Blue cut Leaf off, already looking bored. "Cool story. So, do you wanna battle or what?"

"I-yeah, yeah I do," Oak did always say he was a bit difficult at times. The other boy gives her an apologetic look like a mother with a bratty kid. Leaf chuckles a little thinking about it.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking," Leaf says with a strange surge of boldness, "It's pretty funny how you can't beat a Charmander with a Squirtle, but you think you stand a chance against Bulbasaur. Do you know how the type chart works? Do you need a diagram?"

Blue's companion raises an eyebrow like he's impressed. He then looks to Blue for a response. Blue laughs heartily.

"You got guts, kid, I like that," he calls her kid even though their probably the same age, "but in the end, you're still stuck with that Pokémon." He jabs his hand in Bulbasaur's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leaf's voice is ice cold now, all the light-hearted teasing turned tense instantly.

Blue's counterpart can tell he's about to cross the line and gives him a warning look, but Blue promptly ignores him.

"I mean neither of us wanted that one," it takes all of Leaf's willpower not to run up and deck him in the face, "You just got the leftovers."

"You'll regret that." Leaf's voice was low and dangerous sounding. "You'll take that back!"

"Ooh, did I strike a nerve." He sounded nothing short of a villain with how amused he was. The other boy just sighed pulling down the bill of his baseball cap. "Well, since you're so emotionally distraught at the moment, I'll kindly show you my first Pokémon." 

He tossed a Pokéball up. Once the light cleared a Pidgeotto materialized into view. "Heheh, think your little cabbage gremlin can handle this one."

At this, Blue's companion threw his hands up clearly giving up on trying to save this mess. Clearing of the battlefield, he jabbed Blue's side with his elbow as he walked by. He decided to spectate from behind Blue's battle lines, shaking his head with a disapproving look on his face. Leaf probably would have been reminded of a disappointed mother again had she not been so livid.

Bulbasaur looked ready to fight but Leaf knew it wouldn't end well with the Pokémon that was currently on the battlefield.

"Just wait a little bit longer okay, buddy. I'll save you for his Squirtle." 

Bulbasaur nodded in understanding.

"Okay then," she said taking a Pokéball out of her bag, "You're up Nidorina!"

\-----

His Pidgeotto was admittedly one of the toughest Pokémon she'd faced so far. It was fast and her Pokémon could barely touch it with how many Sand-Attacks it had gotten off. Nidorina had been the second strongest Pokémon after Bulbasaur. She was nearly panicked when Pidgeotto managed to knock it out.

The only other Pokemon she had was...

"Why are you hesitating? Given up already?"

She clenched her fist around the Nest Ball in her hand. "I choose you, Butterfree!"

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!"

Just as Butterfree was about to release its spores. It was overpowered by Pidgeotto's speed and knocked-out easily in one hit.

"Oh ho, I saw what you tried to do there! So close but no cigar."

This was bad. It was only Bulbasaur left against this beast of a bird, not to mention the entirety of the rest of Blue's team.

"I'm counting on you, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur ran forward with unwavering confidence. All she had to do was believe in that confidence. "We can do this. We can do- Wha?"

Without warning Blue suddenly withdraws his Pidgeotto back into its Pokéball. He draws another one from his pouch and tosses it onto the field.

"Squirtle?!" the little turtle Pokémon fell onto the field immediately taking a fighting stance. 

Leaf and Bulbasaur are equally baffled. "Wha-I-...Do you really not know how the type chart works? What are you doing?"

"Haha, don't worry I'm not throwing the battle or anything. I just thought I'd show you that when you're dealing with truly strong Pokémon, type isn't all that matters."

"Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur lashes its vines, Squirtle using its shell to take the brunt of the damage.

"Tail Whip."

Bulbasaur's defense lowers a stage. Leaf is utterly confused.

"V-Vine Whip, again!"

"Tail Whip."

This turn plays out essentially the same way. Blue's Squirtle looks so weak Leaf is certain it only needs to take one more hit.

"Vine Whip!"

This time Blue finally attacks, "Tackle!"

Before Bulbasaur can extend its vines, Squirtle tackles it full force.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf can't believe her eyes. Bulbasaur is unable to battle. "How can one tackle..."

"You shoulda been more worried about all those Tail Whips I got off~" Blue says with sing-songy voice. "There's more to battling than just attacking and attacking, you gotta have strategy. Right, Red?"

The boy on the sidelines looked a bit startled being included in the conversation suddenly. He nodded a little awkwardly.

"Right, right." Blue says not even looking behind him.

Leaf picked up the fainted Bulbasaur and hugged it to her chest. How could they lose to this self-righteous little prick?

"Weeeeeellll, anyway, I don't have anymore time waste with you losers, Gym Badges to win, Pokémon Leagues to conquer and all that so, smell ya later!"

Blue turned on his heel and didn't so much as look back, giving only a small wave of his hand. Leaf feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see the quiet boy offering to heal her Pokémon.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Red was it?"

He nods. Taking Bulbasaur and Leaf's Pokéballs.

"So, you have to put up with that all the time?"

He nods giving Leaf the most exhausted look she's ever seen on someone.

Leaf can't help but laugh, "I am so sorry," she says truthfully as she takes back her Pokémon he had finished fixing up.

"Okay, then, well, I guess I'll see you around then."

Red nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue being a snarky little shit is so much fun to write to be honest. Misty in the next chapter get hype ;))))


	4. A Trop Kick in the Teeth

The loss had been a huge blow to Bulbasaur's confidence. It looked to Leaf with apologetic eyes. She knew it felt that it let her down.

"Aw, come on," she soothingly strokes the top of its head, "It wasn't your fault that we lost." She straightens thinking on what Blue had said. "As much as I hate to admit it, that snarky little punk was right. I need to start working on my strategy."

She looks back down at Bulbasaur who still doesn't look very convinced.

"All right!" She hoists up Bulbasaur somewhat awkwardly onto her shoulder. Blubasaur is a little startled, Leaf just gives it a big reassuring smile. "We can't let one little loss get us down. We must keep moving ahead! We'll keep getting stronger and one day that Squirtle won't know what hit it!"

Bulbasaur seems somewhat comforted by her words. Leaf straightened her hat and marched forward.

"Now, we have a bridge to conquer."

\-------

It was honestly pretty exhausting fighting trainer after trainer, but there was no doubt it was good practice. She tried to incorporate more non-damaging debuffing moves into her previously brute force battle style. She hadn't focused much on any such moves before, but now she could see just how useful they could be.

Taking a breather after reaching a break from the onslaught of battles, Leaf takes out her town map. She should be coming upon Bill's Sea Cottage nestled at the very end of Cerulean Cape. Leaf is starting to get a little worried since there has been no sign of Misty so far. She wouldn't consider it a complete waste coming here if she didn't find her since she got in some training, but she would have no idea where else to look for her.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when the small cottage comes into view. Her attention then turns to the small pond in its front yard. A few wild Pidgey are drinking from it as a few fish Pokémon splash about. It's a very peaceful setting that Leaf would have surely appreciated had her attention not been solely on the girl that was standing on the edge of the pond.

A girl about Leaf's age with fiery orange hair pulled into a side ponytail that looked like it was glowing in the setting sunlight. She had blue-green eyes that looked like the calm ocean's water, and the freckles littering her face like sand on a beach. She laughed suddenly, the sound like a crashing wake, strong and hearty at first then turning into small giggles like a receding wave. Somehow Leaf knew this was who she'd been looking for.

She was really...cute. Leaf tugged at the edge of her skirt feeling nervous. Bulbasaur rubbed against Leaf's leg looking up at her curiously wondering what caused the sudden change in Leaf's demeanor.

"W-well, I guess we should go talk to her," Leaf's voice cracks. She clears her throat hoping she won't make a complete fool of her self. She slowly walks forward mentally telling herself to just calm down and act natural.

"U-um, excuse me," Misty looks her in the eye making her breath catch in her throat. Leaf quickly averts her gaze, the rest of her words come out in a hurried tumble. "You're Misty right? I'm Leaf. I'm a Pokémon trainer. I was hoping to challenge your Gym. You weren't there though so I came here hoping...to find...you..."

Leaf can feel her facing heating up even more than it already had. Arceus, that was the most awkward introduction she could have possibly given. She looks up and her heart drops when she sees Misty's expression. She looks down right pissed.

"Aww! Why did you have to show up and bug us now? Can't you see we were in the middle of something!"

Leaf just then realizes that the two of them aren't alone. She had completely failed to notice that Misty was arm in arm with a boy who looked like he felt really awkward. Leaf flinched.

"I-I'm sorr-I didn't mean-"

"Ugh!" Misty interrupts her with an annoyed groan. "Do you know what they call people like you? Pests! You heard me right, pest!"

Whatever poetry Leaf had thought of when she first saw Misty was completely replaced with petty anger and jealousy. "Hmph! Call me a pest all you want! At least I wouldn't neglect my job to go run off with a date like some...some...irresponsible person who neglects her job!" Trash talk wasn't her strong suit.

"Hah! As if you could get a date in the first place." Misty flashes a smug grin when she sees Leaf's eye twitch.

Bulbasaur jumps forward growling at Misty. Misty looks down at it with a bored look on her face.

"Anyway," she says ignoring Bulbasaur completely, "do you really think you're ready to face my Gym? How many badges do you have?"

"I have the Boulder Badge from Pewter Gym." Leaf says matter-of-factly putting her hands on her hips.

"..." Misty looks at her expectantly. When Leaf doesn't say anymore, "What? That's it?! Haha, oh please!" Misty continues laughing as if it's the funniest thing she's ever heard.

Leaf clenches her fist. "It doesn't matter how many badges I have because I have Bulbasaur, and grass type's better!" She knows she sounds pretty childish, but she's too mad to care.

Misty's laughing fit dies down. "Oh really. That's a very simple minded way of thinking. I guess we'll see when I beat you down at my Gym. Come on darling let's go."

"Uh, yeah, right, okay," the boy who had kind of just sat there and watched looking like he had wanted to disappear finally spoke up. Misty tightened her grip on his arm and stormed off nearly making him trip. He glanced back at Leaf blanching when she glared daggers back at him. He looked forward and hurried up to Misty's pace. Leaf stared at their retreating backs with a grimace on her face.

Misty was totally not cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you were expecting some lovey-dovey romantic stuff right away lol. we'll get there eventually


End file.
